Talk:Watchful Intervention
Things to test What is the effect of this + IoW? Do both end or what? -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ ) 11:54, 21 October 2006 (CDT) :Faithful Intervention works nicely with this also. AmericanVlad 20:40, 15 February 2007 (CST) Does this skill end if you go under 25% hp or stay? User:Asianidiot :Not tested but I would think only the one that ended first would end. M s4 17:10, 3 May 2007 (CDT) :It ends. --Fyren 17:17, 3 May 2007 (CDT) + shadow form? wouldn't this work with shadow form? You lose all but _____ life from shadow form, but WI hits if your hp drops below 25%... ~Avatarian 86 15:14, 28 November 2006 (CST) view IoW notes... doestnt trigger this --Frvwfr2 22:16, 3 December 2006 (CST) :It should still be tested, as this skill doesn't specifically say 'due to damage'. 220.233.103.77 23:31, 3 December 2006 (CST) ::It doesn't. Just tested. Zaboomafoo 17:17, 11 January 2007 (CST) But just like IoW - Almost nothing really ever triggers this, making it mostly useless anyway. - Former Ruling 13:40, 10 December 2006 (CST) I think Grenth's avatars should start running this just to help buff their monk, I mean a 60 second Divine Intervention almost for your monks, and it's not hard to keep up at all, and acts excellently as a saftey net. This also uses the fact that it can target other allies. Found that healing occurs before the damage is dealt, like Heart of Shadow and thus can save you from fatal damage. --Ckal Ktak 12:55, 14 June 2007 (CDT) :So, this would work with SF if it triggers before fatal damage. So...WI,FI,IoW + Shadow Form. Shadow form ends, you take what would be lethal damage, WI kicks in first, then FI and IoW. Damn. 72.75.16.23 15:52, 9 July 2007 (CDT) :: Ahh, 3 classes, lol. Still, WI and FI could make a great combo with Shadow Form. D/A FFF ftw. Bug Tag? "Does not work when Only lowered by Health Degeneration." :....what? Does that mean it only triggers on damage reducing the health to the amount needed, that it can't be triggered by degen? I was going to change this myself, but i didn't have time to test it. ~Avatarian 86 01:07, 3 August 2007 (CDT) ::Degen isn't considered damage, and will not trigger this. I've tested this type of thing with Illusion of Weakness and Conjure Phantasm. It won't trigger at all The Imperialist :::Gotcha. I kinda figured as much. i was more wondering about the bizarre sentence there, and the fact that it isn't really a bug, just the way every spell like this works. ~Avatarian 86 01:12, 3 August 2007 (CDT) ::::I deleted the tag, since it was obvious stuff, and it wasn't even in Bug Alert style :P The Imperialist :::::I went and pasted the note from faithful intervention to the notes here, and changed the 50% part to 25%. Doesn't this one also *not* heal you when it ends? says something like that on faithful intervention... ~Avatarian 86 01:15, 3 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Just tested, doesn't heal you when it ends naturally, or when it's removed forcibly. I'll add another note to the page. ~Avatarian 86 01:17, 3 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::Removing note, that is obvious if you read the skill description. Same for Faithful really. (T/ ) 01:18, 3 August 2007 (CDT) ::I guess I put it back in after Entropy finished. I reworded it, but feel free to delete it again The Imperialist :::No, I was replying to Mr. Avatarian. The other note is fine. (T/ ) 01:21, 3 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Okay then... The Imperialist Were you referring to the part about degen not triggering it, or it not healing you when it ends naturally? ~Avatarian 86 01:23, 3 August 2007 (CDT) :It doesn't trigger at all unless you get to 25% health before it expires. Degeneration wouldn't trigger it anyways, so forget about that... The Imperialist ::I know that, I understand the part about degen. Nevermind, I give up ~Avatarian 86 01:27, 3 August 2007 (CDT) :::"Doesn't heal if it ends naturally or removed forcibly" is what I meant. (T/ ) 01:55, 3 August 2007 (CDT) Bug When I activate this skill after having talked to a NPC next to a rez shrine my char starts running to the NPC. If I select a hostile target before activating then all is well and I don't start running in the wrong direction! Can someone confirm this, or does it only happen to me? Thalestis 22:41, 22 July 2008 (UTC) :It's because your char wants to cast WI on that NPC. You can't cast it on an Enemy. --- -- (s)talkpage 23:03, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Note "When the enchantment is removed by any other means than falling below 25% health, the health is not gained." This note is pointless. Nowhere in the skill description does it even hint at the possibilty of removal (there is no "when this enchantment ends" or the like) causing the health gain. The note is redundant, so I'm removing it. If people want clarification, read the skill description. King Neoterikos 10:19, 12 October 2008 (UTC) :There are things such as IoW that could mislead someone to believe that any removal would cause it to end. I reverted. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ ) 21:26, 12 October 2008 (UTC) ::Why? Nowhere in the description does it say "when this enchantment ends". Keep it there for the extremely inept and incapable, if you must, but it's just another note that's trying to fix what's not broken. i.e. it doesn't need to be there, because the description is obvious enough. King Neoterikos 21:56, 12 October 2008 (UTC) :::Ouch. (T/ ) 22:17, 12 October 2008 (UTC) ::::The note is completely redundant. It's like saying Dismember doesn't apply deep wound if it's blocked. The skill description already says it all. GW-Viruzzz 01:21, 13 October 2008 (UTC) :::::Exactly, so I'm removing it again, end of discussion. We are a wiki, not a fountain of useless information. King Neoterikos 01:54, 13 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::Two people is hardly a "consensus". The Wiki exists to help players, and in my opinion there is a huge difference between the removal of Watchful Intervention and Dismember being blocked. One is totally obvious. The other may catch you if you're a newbie and haven't used the skill in practice; same with Illusion of Weakness. You don't have to be such a dick about it, tbh. I am sure you are only acting with the best intentions, but you come off as making yourself elitist and un-friendly (and by extention, "the wiki"). ::::::That being said, 1RV is already in effect and so I won't do anything. (T/ ) 04:30, 13 October 2008 (UTC) :::::Very well; I apologise if I sounded like an asshole :) King Neoterikos 07:03, 13 October 2008 (UTC) I thought this healed on end until I read that note, back when Nightfall came out. It's an easy mistake to make. Silver Sunlight 07:08, 13 October 2008 (UTC) :I thought thesame, since I'm used to having Watchful Intervention. But, that thought ended quickly when they started tossing a multitude of Shatters my way, and me not getting healed :P --- -- (s)talkpage 09:47, 13 October 2008 (UTC) ::Dismember isn't an accurate comparison, but I think you get the point I was trying to make. This isn't a note that should be on this page, if it should be anywhere it should be on Enchantment since there are quite a few enchantments that trigger on a certain event and remove themselves, but don't trigger if removed. If that makes sense. ::I still think this note is redundant, the skill description says exactly what the skill does, noting that it doesn't do something that's not mentioned is sort of.. Pointless? And it brings up the question of how many other articles need to have notes explaining why the skill doesn't do something that's not in the description. ::If the skill works abnormally then note it, but this skill works exactly as it says it should work GW-Viruzzz 11:19, 13 October 2008 (UTC) :::You sir, are correct. --- -- (s)talkpage 11:34, 13 October 2008 (UTC) :::It would be more like Cruel Spear before the bug was fixed if the note wasn't true. XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 17:29, 13 October 2008 (UTC)